


Short Stories

by DovahCourts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, Mentions of Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Rated Mature because you're gonna dive deep into my twisted mind





	1. Unsettling smile

Something wrong about that smile, unnatural, it sends chills down your spine; it adds up with her eyes looking lifeless.  
 A smile so crooked, a smile that reaches up to the eyes.  
  Looks like she just straight up murdered somebody and got away with it, and that she did...you know...she knows...  
But she doesn't know that you know if you were to tell her that you know; she'd kill you.  
  But then, any person with the right mindset would know not to tell such a thing, ha.  
   So. Keep it a secret? If you do...no one will have to know.  
And you'll live on and on with the burden of not telling anyone.  
  'Til your time has come, then you'll tell.  
    Chances are, she'll be dead, if she's alive, she can't kill you and she surely won't be able to kill all of those people you told.


	2. The Whispering Man

Shhh...hear that?  
 Someone's whispering, it sounds close; but you can't see them in the empty room.  
  Fuck, there's even a light source.

No one's there, no one's home; but you....you're all alone.  
  With the whisper, but...it stopped; for a couple of minutes.  
    Then it resumed, but it's closer.  
You could feel it breathing down your neck, you turn around...no one...  
   So you call the Pastor...you sighed in relief for a brief moment when the phone picked up, before the familiar whisper said.  
     "Pastor's not doing so well, call later.."  
Then the line cut-dead.

........

_**BANG** _


	3. a Snap and a Crack

Arms twisting, bones cracking, blood dripping; the pain is unbearable but to the victims who are sadistic enough, it felt nice.  
  Having to feel something, even pain for once, to the pain was like an addictive drug.  
They can't get enough of it, so they go to the wrong type of people, just to feel it.  
  Something like this could kill them but they don't fucking care...they don't fucking care if their neck gets snapped or if their skull gets bashed open and their brains are splattered across the floor.

Anything to make them forget about the world they call a hellhole


End file.
